Alas de Ángel
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Sorano lo único que desea es ver cumplidos sus más grandes anhelos o es acaso... ¿qué un ángel tiene prohibido soñar? Éste conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Agosto - 2015 Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos
1. Deseo 1: Otra Oportunidad

**Alas de Ángel**

 **Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro** **Mashima**.

Éste Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 _ **Drabble 1:**_ _Hecho: (_ _ **Viento**_ _)_

* * *

 _Alas de ángel_

 _ **Deseo 1**_

≈ _Otra oportunidad≈_

Angel anhelaba desde el fondo de su corazón, tener otra oportunidad. Quería salir de esa espantosa prisión para volver a sentir que el viento acaricie su rostro y así poder sentirse viva.

Ella adoraba sentir el rocé del viento, porque de ésta forma, podía imaginar que se unía con el elemento del aire para formar un sólo ser y tal vez así, sus alas de ángel que permanecían ocultas... saldrían.

Sin embargo pese a lo simple que era su deseo, todo parecía indicar que no se cumpliría. Permanecería encerrada por el resto de sus días y le dolía.

Le dolía desde lo más profundo de su alma, enfrentarse a la cruda realidad.

—Solo quiero otra oportunidad... ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? —lanzó su plegaría, esperando que ésta levantará el vuelo hasta llegar al cielo.

Aunque tenía presente que no lo haría. Sus plegarias de una nueva oportunidad se quedarían atadas al suelo, pues sabía de antemano que para poder volar, se necesitaba de un par de hermosas alas o al menos de un poco de viento y allí... no existía nada de eso.

Se lamentó en silencio; no obstante un extraño ruido captó su atención.

Curiosa levantó la mirada para encontrase con que el causante del alboroto, era uno de los guardias del consejo.

Angel frunció el ceño. Acaso... ¿Él se venía a burlar de ella?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —No lo pensó dos veces y lo enfrentó. Detestaba a ese tipo, pues era el que le arrebato todo lo que tenía.

—¡Sal! —Doranbolt no respondió sus dudas, simplemente se limitó a abrir su celda y ordenó—. Apresurate a salir y sigueme —volvió a ordenar al ver que Angel no le obedeció.

Angel acató la orden a regañadientes. Siguió al guardia por un largo y oscuro pasillo, hasta que llegaron a donde había una puerta.

Lo que más sorprendió a Angel fue la persona que se encontraba de pie a un lado de la puerta, a él lo conocía, era Cobra, su antiguo compañero en Oración Seis.

Le resultaba extraño verlo ahí y más porque al igual que ella, tampoco le habían colocado las esposas en sus muñecas. Se preguntó qué estarían tramando los del consejo ésta vez.

—Esperen aquí, iré por el resto. —musitó Doranbolt, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

En cuanto el guardia del consejo desapareció por el mismo pasillo por el que anteriormente había caminado, Cobra y ella permanecieron en silencio.

Angel tenía dudas. Quería saber por qué razón la sacaron de su celda. Menos mal que Cobra, vio la duda reflejada en sus ojos marrones y le respondió.

—Seremos libres, otra vez.

Y esas simples palabras bastaron para que Angel, se diera cuenta que sus plegarias se hicieron realidad y que tendría otra oportunidad para sentir al viento acariciar su cabello... Y nadie se la quitaría.

En ésta ocasión, haría lo que fuese porque nadie le cierre sus alas nuevamente para así, ser libre igual que el viento.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Palabras: 489.

Durante este mes, toca el especial de Sorano Aguria (Angel). Aclaró que la guía base para estos drabbles, será la wiki y una pequeña parte del anime.

Al igual que siempre, espero no haberme alejado del tema inicial (el viento) y se entienda la idea.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Deseo 2: Libertad

**Alas de Ángel**

 **Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima.**

Éste Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 _ **Drabble 2:**_ _Rated (_ _ **K)**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Spoiler del capítulo 65 del anime._

* * *

 _Alas de Ángel_

 _ **Deseo 2**_

≈ _Libertad≈_

Además de querer otra oportunidad para volver a sentir la cálida brisa del viento acariciar su rostro, Angel deseaba ser libre para así poder alcanzar la perfección que los ángeles poseen.

Anhelaba poder conseguir la libertad que desde niña le habían arrebatado, ese era su segundo deseo. Desgraciadamente, la presencia de Jellal en medio de su camino, le indicó que no lo conseguiría.

—Su libertad todavía es falsa... Y así será, mientras sigan encasillados en la oscuridad. ¡Los derrotare! —sentenció Jellal.

Angel se sorprendió por la meta del maestro del Crime Sorcière, pues sabía que con él de por medio, no obtendría su añorada libertad.

Mientras está a la expectativa de la batalla que enfrentan con Jellal, tiene presente que nuevamente, sus alas de ángel serán cerradas y tal vez, en ésta ocasión para siempre.

Pero, ¿por qué? Por qué no se daban cuenta que ella y sus compañeros solo querían lo que les fue robado en aquélla torre oscura. En esa torre, dónde comenzó su calvario.

¿Es acaso que los ángeles no pueden tener sueños?

Seguramente no, o a lo mejor se debe a que ella y sus compañeros no eran ningunos ángeles puros, ellos venían siendo un gremio de ángeles caídos, también denominados como Oración Seis.

Dando un giró a la batalla, Jellal dio el golpe final, logrando con ello que el sueño de Angel desapareciera en manos de la magia de cuerpo celestial.

Con ese ataque Angel y sus compañeros no solo habían perdido su batalla, sino también su libertad.

—Perdí. Mátame. —afirmó Midnight; sin embargo la respuesta que Jellal le dio fue un «no lo voy a hacer».

¿No?, ¿entonces qué nos hará? Se preguntó Angel, mientras observa a Jellal avanzar hasta Midnight.

—¿Nos llevarás de vuelta a esa celda? —Ante la negativa de Jellal, Angel cuestionó lo que tanto temía y la respuesta fue un rotundo «no», seguido de un prolongado silencio.

A causa del silencio comenzó a temer lo peor: ella sí iría a prisión. Todo le sería arrebatado y ésta vez, ni siquiera lo había disfrutado.

Para este punto, Angel detestaba a Doranbolt por engañarlos de que serían libres y a Jellal por encerrarlos nuevamente...

Porqué él le cerraría sus alas y la encadenaría al encierro absoluto.

Sin embargo toda su teoría se vino abajo con la petición de Jellal. ¿Él quería qué se unieran a su gremio? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿cuál era la razón tras esta decisión?

—¡Derretemos a Zeref juntos! —musitó Jellal, seguro de lo que hacía. Demostrándole a Angel que sus suplicas si se hacían realidad, aunque a lo mejor no de la forma que ella hubiera deseado.

Aún así, ella no está segura de que seguir al maestro del Crime Sorcière sea buena idea; no obstante, por el momento era la única opción de libertad que se le presentaba a ella y al resto de sus compañeros.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Palabras: 478.

¿Qué les pareció? Debo admitir que escribir esté drabble fue extraño, ya que como está basado en un capítulo del anime, no quería darles mucho spoiler; sin embargo gracias a ello, estoy analizando mejor las expresiones de Sorano (Angel).

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Drabble 3: ¿Amor?

**Alas de Ángel**

 **Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**.

Éste Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 _ **Drabble 3**_ _: Género: (_ _ **Romance**_ _)_

* * *

 _ **Deseo 3**_

≈ _¿Amor?≈_

Ella quiere convertirse en un perfecto ángel. Tener verdaderas alas para poder volar hacía el cielo y así, dejar atrás todo el sufrimiento que le ocasionaron siendo humana.

Toda su vida ha sido igual. Llena de dolor y falsa libertad, pero antes de convertirse en el hermoso ángel que espera, necesita otra cosa para ser feliz.

Por eso Angel desea amor. Encontrar a su otra mitad es su tercer deseo, ya que antes de alcanzar la perfección, quiere tener un lindo recuerdo de su vida como simple mortal.

¿Pero por qué quiere conseguir algo que es tan común de los humanos?

La respuesta es simple: ella ha escuchado que el amor es el sentimiento más maravilloso que puede existir. Piensa que si experimenta en el amor, a lo mejor la forma en la que ve a los humanos cambié.

Sin embargo, ella sabe que no todo es así de fácil, ya que para amar se necesita a alguien más, es decir, a su persona especial y ella, no tiene a esa persona.

O posiblemente, ¿sí?

En sí no lo sabe. Admite que está confundida. Sus sentimientos son un caos y todo por culpa de lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

El culpable de causar estos estragos en su interior es Cobra, él la confunde. Angel sabe que las acciones que él realizó para sacarla de prisión, es la razón de éste comportamiento.

—Eso es amor. —El comentario de Hoteye dirigido a Jellal y Meredy, la hizo darse cuenta que en esos momentos su presencia no ayudan en lo absoluto a su aturdido corazón.

—¡No! —Al igual que como venía haciendo, Meredy replicó al respecto.

Angel no está tan desubicada en problemas del corazón. Ella comprende que el amor no es tan sencillo a como lo quiere ver Hoteye, así como también, sabe que el amor no surge de la noche a la mañana.

Por eso no se debe precipitar. Debe actuar con cautela para no sufrir más y no arrastrar a un inocente a su sufrimiento. Así que hasta no tener claro lo que quiere, prefiere mantener los posibles sentimientos que tiene hacía Cobra en secreto para de ésta forma no decepcionarlo a él, ni a ella.

Mientras tanto, seguiría a Jellal a donde fuera, porque una parte de ella le dice que estando cerca de él, podrá descubrir cosas nuevas, tales como el amor hacía otra persona.

Y a lo mejor de ésta forma, logrará descubrir sí Cobra es su persona especial. Aunque antes de ello, necesitará superar el miedo que le tiene cuando empieza a decir que escucha voces.

* * *

 **Notas** :

Palabras: 431.

Me di cuenta que el romance no es lo mío, pero fue entretenido hacer este drabble. Como verán, aquí Sorano está confundida por lo que hizo Cobra por ella; sin embargo sabe a la perfección que el amor no nace de la noche a la mañana.


	4. Deseo 4: Olvidar

**Alas de Ángel**

 **Fairy** **Tail** pertenece a **Hiro** **Mashima**.

Éste Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro _: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Drabble 4 :** Emoción:_ _(_ _ **Resentimiento**_ _)_

* * *

 _Alas de Ángel_

 _ **Deseo 4**_

≈ _Olvidar≈_

A sus ojos, su cuarta petición es la más difícil de realizar; pues Angel sabe de antemano que su cuarto deseo, es lo que más pide a gritos su corazón. También comprende que para ver cumplido éste anhelo, se requiere de algo más grande que lanzar una plegaria a alguna de las estrellas del extenso firmamento.

Porque de sus cuatro deseos, el último es el que más quiere ver realizar. El cuarto deseo de Angel es poder olvidar.

Quiere olvidar todo lo que ha vivido desde que fue confinada en la torre del cielo, ya que desde que eso sucedió su vida cambió.

No es ningún secreto que a todo lo que conlleva a la torre del cielo, le guarda resentimiento. Porque en ese oscuro lugar perdió todo lo que tenía.

Y es que debido a que fue atada al fantasma de Zeref, se le arrebató de niña a su familia, llevándose con ello, la esencia de la que alguna vez fue conocida como Sorano.

Por culpa de los seguidores de Zeref, detesta su nombre real; porque éste le recuerda a una persona que alguna vez existió y que no volverá nunca más.

Angel es consciente que la culpa de lo que sucedió no solo es del mago oscuro, ya que otro de los causantes de desaparecer a la antigua Sorano fue su ex maestro, Brain. Por la sencilla razón de que él, les dio una falsa libertad donde lo único que conoció fue la oscuridad.

Por ello quiere olvidar y dejar todo el rencor atrás. Conoce a la perfección que la única forma de lograrlo, es superar aquella etapa de su vida, por eso, cumplir su deseo es complicado.

Superar el enfado que siente hacía los que provocaron que la ahora Angel naciera es sumamente difícil, pues la forma de lograrlo es perdonando, pero no puede hacerlo o al menos, no sola.

Por esa razón decidió seguir a Jellal e intentar formar parte del Crime Sorcière. Porque cree que permaneciendo al lado de él, su plegaria llegará al cielo y podrá olvidar el enfado que siente hacía los humanos.

—Iré con Jellal. —En cuanto llegaron llegaron al pueblo abandonado y Racer cuestionó si en verdad seguirían a Jellal, Angel musitó su respuesta y es que por primera vez, estaba completamente segura de lo que hacía.

Ante su precipitada respuesta, sabía que más de uno se sorprendió, sobretodo Racer pues él, aún pensaba que ella todavía seguía siendo la pequeña niña que alguna vez llevó el nombre de Sorano Aguria.

Pero no era verdad, de esa niña ya no existe nada o tal vez, dentro de ella, aún permanece la ingenuidad que le permite soñar con que algún día podrá dejar la tierra y volar hacía el cielo con sus hermosas alas de ángel; pero eso no lo sabrá, hasta que vea cumplido sus cuatro deseos y su corazón quede libre de resentimiento de todos aquéllos que dañaron al ángel, Sorano Aguria.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Palabras: 492.

Éste es el último drabble perteneciente a Sorano, a decir verdad, pensé que tendría que quitarle palabras, por suerte quedó antes de las 500.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
